Her Mistress, Change of Heart
by Katsumi Ichinose
Summary: Violet Cyclon; Head of the Cyclon company and childhood friend of the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, she is a 'normal' 13 year-old noble who has 3 loyal demon servents by her side. In this story, you will travel with Violet during her time of hardship, betryal, and possibly love. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI, JUST MY OC. Pairing: CielXOC Also on my Quotev account.


_**KUROSHITSUJI FANFIC **_

_**CHAPTER 1**__**- HER MAID, CONFRONTING...**_

_'What is your wish?'_

_'To get revenge on the ones who made me suffer.' She smirked. 'Are you sure? The consequences are very risky.' I nodded. 'Very well, Lady Violet...'_

**I** woke up, panting and covered in sweat. "It seems you have already awaken, My Lady." I turned my head towards the source of the sound. I sighed in relief knowing who it was. My maid, Tsukimi Higasake, who is a demon as well as her sisters, Mitsuki and Sakura. "Are you alright, My Lady?" I nodded, regaining my composure. Tsukimi placed down a tray of food and started to dress me. "Anything on my angenda, Tsukimi?" I asked. "A guest will be coming over for dinner and to discuss business with Ciel. He wishes for you to accompany him the whole night through." Tsukimi replied with a smirk._' No way...' _I thought. Next thing you know, I walked out of my room wearing a black dress.

I glared at Tsukimi while she was pushing me to the dining hall where Ciel was. When Ciel saw me, he nearly spit out his tea. I looked at him confused. He just looked away and motioned me to a seat next to him.

* Ciel's POV *~

"OW! What was that for Master?!" Finny whined. "You were in my way." I clearly stated. Sebastian came into the room and gave the 3 idiots their jobs. Then, it was just me and Sebastian waiting for Violet. I remember when she came here after the 'incident' with her family. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sebastian tapped my shoulder. I looked forward and saw Violet..._in a dress!? _I almost spit out my tea and she just looked at me with her beautiful crimson eyes. I motioned her to sit next to me and she did. I got a closer look on what she was wearing. A black dress that went down to her knees with transparent fabric trim at the bottom. She had on knee high dark brown boots with black laces. And she had on a black glove on her right hand. _' To cover her Faustian contract symbol.' _Then, my gaze went up to her eyes. Crimson as ones own blood. And the emotion she holds within them, I don't know. She hides emotion pretty well. "Ciel~ Hello, Earth to Ciel~." Violet's lovely voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm sure your maid told you about the guest?" She nodded. "Good. You will accompany me through out the night because I want to see if I can help make your business grow." I said, trying -and failing- not to look her in the eyes. "Okay. When will he be here?" She asked. "Around dinner." She nodded, got up, and went somewhere else. I sighed. "Young Master?" I looked up at my butler. "What?" He smirked. "Do you fancy Lady Violet?" I blushed a deep red color. "Why are you asking me such a stupid question?! Don't you feel the same about Tsukimi?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Sebastian just smiled and walked away._' Stupid butler...' _

* Violet's POV *~

I sat in my room waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Until I eventually got bored and went outside to the garden where I saw Finny and Sakura tending rose bushes. I smiled a little and went the other way where I bumped into something. "Are you alright, Lady Violet?" A velvety voice asked. It was Sebastian. "I'm alright, Sebastian. I wasn't paying any attention." I said. He helped me up and said, "The Young Master wishes to see you in his study." I nodded.

I knocked on the door to Ciel's study/office. "Come in." said a monotone voice. I opened the door and Ciel looked up at me, clearly avoiding eye contact. "You wished to see me, Ciel?" I asked. He nodded. "When you started living here, I had asked Sebastian to find things that might have survived when the 'incident' happened." Then, Ciel held out somethings in his hands for me to see. A music box, a photo album, some nearly burnt letters, and...the family ring and family necklace. I looked at the items on Ciel's desk and felt water trail down from my eyes to the bottom of my neck. "Th-thank you, Ciel. You-you don't know how happy I am to see these things." I ran up to Ciel and gave him a hug. He hesitated for a while but, soon accustomed to it and hugged me back saying, "Your welcome." I pulled away, grabbed my things, and ran into my room.

* Ciel's POV *~

"Sebastian!" I yelled. "Yes, My Lord?" he replied, standing infront of the door. "I'm hungry. Fetch me a parfait. Now!" I said slightly annoyed. "I'm afraid I can do that, Young Master. It might ruin your hunger." He said, using his signature smirk. "Fine. About the portrait in the hall. I want you to take it down." He looked a little shocked. "Young Master, are you sure?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive; Son of Vincent and I'm the head of the family now." Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Lord."

* Violet's POV *

It has been two hours and the guest is still not here. _'Ughh...I'm so bored. When is that stupid guest going to be here?!' _ I thought, laying down on my side on my bed. Then, I got up and over to my desk where the things Sebastian saved were. I winded up my music box, opened it, and heard the beautiful melody that played inside. It was the same song my mother would sing to me every night when it was time for bed...

_**FLASHBACK( VIOLET AGE: 5 )**_

_"Now children, it's time to go to bed now." a woman said to her two beautiful daughters. "But we aren't tired yet, Mommy!" the girls cried in unison. The mother smiled and walked towards the door. "Then I guess storytime is canceled. Goodnight girls."the mother said, jokingly. The two girls gasped. "NO! We'll go to sleep! We promise but, please read a story!" one girl pleaded. "And sing the song to us!" the other begged. The mother grabbed the girl's hands and led them to the beds. _

_"Okay, well... Once upon a time, there lived a princess who always wanted to explore the world without premission, living in freedom. As she got older, her mother would always pressure her into following the rules of being a princess. Her mother wanted her daughter to live the expectations of a princess but, the princess didn't want to. She wanted to be herself, to change her fate. One day, other kingdoms came with their first-born son in hopes in winning the princess' hand in marrige." the brunette sighed happily while the raven haired__ looked at her sister in disgust._

_"Charming princes from everywhere came to compete in a game and no matter how confident they were, they failed every challenge given. Then, the final match came up. A game the princess picked herself and her absolute favorite: Archery. The first two had missed the target but, the third was startled by the kings yelling that he had shot the arrow spot on the target. The princess was so angry, that she took her bow and arrows, went down to the targets, and shot the first directly on the target. And the second. And finally, the third. The arrow going straight through the arrow that was already in the middle." the raven haired girl cheered and jumped on her bed, her mother giggling. Then, after a few jumps, the girl sat back down and said, "What happened next, Mother?"_

_ "The queen stormed down to the princess and they looked at each other, eye to eye. Then, out of anger, the queen roughly took the princess' wrist and dragged her into a room and they argued and argued and argued. Then, the princess took a nearby sword and slashed the tapastry on the wall ripping it where her mother was on one side and the princess and her father on the other. The queen then took the sword out of the princess' hand and took the bow off the princess' back and threw the bow into the fire. The princess started to cry and ran out of the room with hot tears flowing down her cheeks. The queen realized what she had done and quickly took the bow out of the fire before it burnt up. 'What have I done?' The queen asked herself." the girls gasped in shock._

_ "Mean while, the princess rode on her horse away from the kingdom and then..."_

_"Then what, Mommy?" the girls asked. "I will continue the story tomorrow night." the mother said, smiling. The girls pouted but, got under their covers and awaited their mother's song. The mother cleared her throat and began..._

_**FLASHBACK OVER( PRESENT TIME )**_

I felt tears run down my face as I remembered my mother's voice. I winded up the music box once more and began singing...

* Tsukimi's POV *~

I heard my Mistress singing down the hall so, I went to her room to check on her. Then, I saw him: Sebastian Michaelis. I clenched my teeth and walked up to him. "Sebastian, why are you stalking my Mistress' door?" I asked through my teeth. He smirked and in a second he pinned me against the wall, his arms on both sides of my face. "I was waiting for you, my dear Tsukimi." I scoffed. "Get off of me now, Sebastian. Or do you want me to get my sisters down here. You do know how powerful we are together, right?"I asked with a devilish smirk. Sebastian smirked and backed away from me, walking away. I went into my Mistress' room to find her crying. I went behind her and hugged her from behind. She turned around and hugged me back saying, "I-I miss her, Tsu-Tsukimi." I smoothed out her hair. "I know you do, My Lady." We pulled away and I said, "The guest is here now. Why don't you get cleaned up and meet me in outside, okay?" She nodded and I left the room to let her get ready.

* Violet's POV *~

I got my brush and started to brush my hair. I glanced at my family heirlooms and put down the brush. I picked up the necklace and put it on. Then, I took my ring and slid it on my ring finger since it fit there perfectly. I went outside like Tuskimi told me to and I gasped. The scenery was so beautiful, it looked like a painting on a wall. "I see that you've taken a liking to the scenery, Lady Violet?" I turned around to see Sebastian behind me. "It's beautiful, Sebastian. How did you do this?" He laughed. "I couldn't have done it without your maid's Japanese culture." Sebastian replied, glancing at Tsukimi. I giggled and he looked at me confused. "Is there something that amuses you, Lady Violet?" He asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just picturing you and Tsukimi together. You know, as a couple. But, I know that can't happen because demons don't have feelings so..." I trailed off, nervously. Sebastian smirked and walked off.

"Violet, please sit next to me."Ciel said, motioning to the chair next to him. Tsukimi pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, smiling at Ciel. He blushed and looked away. "Um...Daimian...this is my friend and business partner, Violet Cyclon."Ciel said, still looking away from me. I just waved at the guest and went back to eating. Sebastian told Meyrin something- which made her blush- and she went over to the guest's glass. She was shaking so much that she started poruing the wine on the table cloth. In a second, Sebastian pulled the table cloth off the table before a drop of wine hit the floor. "Huh? What-a happened to the table cloth?" Daimian asked. "It detracted from the scene." Sebatsian replied with an eye-closed smile. The guest still looked confused and I giggled a bit.

~oOo~

Ciel and the guest went back into the drawing room so, I went along with them. "Allow me to use your telephone." The guest asked. Then, he left with Sebastian coming in. He handed us tea and I nearly threw up. "Um...Sebastian...what is this?" I asked, tasting some of the tea. "It's italian tea."

"Italian tea?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, well, italians drink more coffee than tea...so, finding high quality italian tea is hard." Sebastian replied. "It is not to your liking, Young Master?"

"No, it isn't."

"Sebastian-" He looked at me. "-Do something about that wretched guest. I heard he sold off your factory Ciel and was tricking you into giving him more money." I continued. Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel nodded. Sebastian left the room, leaving Ciel and I alone.

"How do you know so much, Violet?" Ciel asked with a smirk. "I'm just prepared for things like this, that's all." I replied, smirking as well. "By the way, Ciel. You nearly spit out your tea this morning, how come?" He blushed. "I was just shocked to see you in a dress, that's all."

"Or...is it the person inside the dress?"

"What?!"

"Come now, Ciel. Everybody in the manor knows you have a crush on me." I said, smirking. "No I don't!"

"Wait...you don't...like me?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"No...it's not like that...it's just...well, you know...I already have a fiancee." I frowned. "I know...it's just a joke..." I said, quietly. "Well, I'm going to retire now. Goodnight, Phantomhive."

"Goodnight, Cyclon." I smiled.

* Ciel's POV *~

I sighed. "She's just so complicated." I mumbled. _'There's something wrong. I haven't seen her frown once. She's always so happy-go-lucky. I wonder what happened...'_

"It could be what you said." A voice said. I turned around and saw Tsukimi. "What do you mean it was something I said?" I asked. She smiled.

"I;m just saying that it could be what you said." She said with flames surronding her. "If you do anything to harm her, I swear I'll eat your soul right here and now." She added, the flames getting bigger.

"What about Sebastian?" I asked with a smirk.

"Never say his name around me, child." Then, she left. "You heard all of that right, Sebastian?" I asked. Sebastian came out of the shadows, smirking, and nodded. I smirked. "I may be a child but, at least I know how life works." I said. I went to my room, got changed, and went into a dreamless sleep...

A/N - The bedtime story was based on the movie 'Brave'. Please don't laugh at me, it was a good-ish movie.


End file.
